


seeing stars

by zxrysky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Packing, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, WARNING: use of terms of female reproductive organs because that was what was requested, for a brief moment, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrysky/pseuds/zxrysky
Summary: Hop jumps up and down at his side, shouting about something or the other. Deep, sparkling blue eyes meet his own, and there’s something about the sharp bone structure, the leanness of his legs, the twist of his wrists as he throws a PokeBall into the air. There’s just something about it, Veil thinks dazedly.Heat churns in his lower abdomen. It’s a pulsing flame, pushing and pulling like a waning tide.Raihan smirks on screen, his canines flashing and glinting in the camera flash, and Veil presses his thighs together, biting his lip to try and control the shudder that runs through his body.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> shakes hands with exo: thank you for the coffee, my starbucks life is being fueled

Veil first sees him on the television screen. Hop pulls him over to it, all 52 inches of screen, and the only thing he sees is orange. Bright orange fills his eyes- it almost hurts, Veil thinks, squinting as he stares at the man Hop is pointing furiously at. 

Hop jumps up and down at his side, shouting about something or the other. Deep, sparkling blue eyes meet his own, and there’s something about the sharp bone structure, the leanness of his legs, the twist of his wrists as he throws a PokeBall into the air. There’s just _something_ about it, Veil thinks dazedly. 

Heat churns in his lower abdomen. It’s a pulsing flame, pushing and pulling like a waning tide. The look in the man’s eyes is dangerous, a challenging gaze that threatens no mercy for the Champion he’s competing against. A stage match, a show match- Veil finds he doesn’t really care what’s actually happening on the field, but his eyes are eagerly trained on the man Hop is pretending to fight.

Raihan smirks on screen, his canines flashing and glinting in the camera flash, and Veil presses his thighs together, biting his lip to try and control the shudder that runs through his body.

-=-

He meets Raihan because of Hop. It makes Veil think that maybe he should be thanking Hop, for all of these opportunities that keep coming his way. The opportunity to lay eyes on Raihan, the opportunity to stand close enough to Raihan to smell his cologne, the opportunity to hear Raihan act cocky in _person_. 

It’s a heady thing. 

Veil hears Hop talking. Hop can carry an entire conversation by himself, and Veil appreciates that, because all he’s doing right now is taking in the sights, and Raihan is a very tall glass of water that is begging to be slowly enjoyed. He looks the man up and down, and licks his lips on instinct.

He abruptly feels thirsty, and looks around for an actual glass of water. Veil pulls Hop over to it, nodding every once in a while as he vaguely listens to Hop’s ramblings, but immediately switches into the conversation when he mentions Raihan’s name.

“He’s a gym leader, right?” Veil says off-handedly, and Hop nods vigorously. 

“He’s Leon’s ultimate rival!” Hop exclaims, pumping his fist in the air, then looks around and pulls his hand down, repeating the action at a smaller level. “My idol is my brother, of course, because he’s the Undefeated Galar Champion, but Raihan comes a close second.”

Veil nods absentmindedly, eyes back on Raihan. “He’s really good looking.”

Hop blinks, and stares at Veil for a moment. Then he double-takes, head turning to stare at Raihan before whipping back to stare at Veil, and he makes a face. 

“Oh my god,” Hop says, and Veil flushes until he looks like a tomato, red enough to match his hair. 

Hop looks between the both of them again, and laughs. “Oh my _god_ ,” he repeats, and locks his grip around Veil’s wrist. “I’ll introduce you,” Hop says, full of determination, and Veil flails in his grip.

“I’ll introduce _myself_ ,” Veil replies, pushing at Hop’s hand. His body refuses to follow the words spouting from his mouth, however, because Hop manages to drag him halfway to where Raihan is standing and milling about, even though Veil can easily suplex Hop into the ground.

“You’re never going to talk to him if you just stand in a corner and drink water while looking at him!”

Veil raises both eyebrows at Hop, hoping to convey a face full of judgment. “I was having a good time just looking!”

“And _I’m_ having a pretty good time listening to your conversation, challengers.” A low voice cuts in, and both Hop and Veil’s heads shoot up. Veil looks up, up and _up_ some more, taking in all that dark skin and tense muscles and finally landing on- 

He inhales sharply, and digs his nails into Hop’s arm. Hop jumps, wincing as he smacks at Veil’s hand. 

Raihan smiles, a lazy smirk on his face, and that one raised eyebrow does dangerous things to Veil. “Anything interesting to share?” 

There’s a certain light in his eyes that makes Veil wonder if Raihan didn’t actually just hear everything they discussed. He thinks about it some more, and decides that he doesn’t actually care if Raihan did hear or not. In fact, if Raihan heard, all the better. It’s one step closer to his ultimate goal of sleeping with him.

“Yeah! See here,” Hop starts, and pulls Veil to the front, “Veil wants to get to know you. Veil, this is Raihan. Raihan, this is Veil, my friend and fellow challenger!”

Raihan nods, holding his hand out. “I’ve heard of you. You really made a mess of Nessa and Milo, didn’t you?”

Veil stares at Raihan’s hand for a brief moment, before reaching out and grasping it. He shakes it once, and lets go immediately. “Yeah,” he replies, smiling. The atmosphere feels a little awkward, but he pushes forward. “I’m coming for you soon.”

“Oh, _are_ you?” Raihan asks, something dark purring in his throat, and Veil blinks. He just looks blankly at Raihan for a second before Hop jabs him in the side with a well-placed elbow, and Veil nods on instinct.

He immediately wants to take it back. He realises what he just said, oh God, especially when he’s pretty certain Raihan knows he’s been checking him out-

“Yeah,” Veil repeats, deciding to play it cool. They’re in a hotel lobby, they’re both of age, and he knows for a fact that Raihan has a room upstairs. If anything is going to happen, it’s going to happen. 

Veil hopes- he sincerely hopes that something will happen.

-=-

Veil laughs brightly, his eyes sparkling as he manhandles all six feet and two inches of Raihan into bed. The man goes with a huff, all the air knocked out of his chest as he bounces lightly on the bed, and Veil follows his body. He crouches over Raihan’s heaving chest, his fingertips pressing lightly against the defined lines carved into his abdomen. 

“Raihan,” Veil hums, a faint smile on his face. Raihan’s hoodie is gone, dropped somewhere near the entrance of their room, while his shirt is thrown across the back of the chair at the desk. It gives him open free reign to feast his eyes, and his fingers skitter over the open plains of skin, brushing against the pebbling nipples straining up at him. 

A harried breath escapes Raihan’s lips. He groans, his spine curving as he pushes his chest further up into Veil’s palms. “Don’t tease,” he murmurs lowly, and surges up to bite at Veil’s mouth, pressing their lips together like they’re back on the field, fighting for their glory. 

Veil goes down easily, rubbing the top of his head into the errant hand that’s pressed against his hair. His forearm hits the sheets next to Raihan’s head, his fingers curling into the messy dark hair pooling around him. The other hand is still busy at Raihan’s chest, pulling at the dark bud, pinching it and rolling it between his fingertips. 

Raihan makes a damn pretty sight like this, Veil thinks breathlessly, sliding his hips against the thick bulge between his thighs. The moan threatening to escape is licked out of his mouth by Raihan’s tongue, and the man jerks up, the fat line of his cock throbbing violently against Veil’s clothed slit. 

Even through all the layers of fabric, he imagines he can feel it. The heat radiating from Raihan’s length, the blunt head of his cock, the wetness pooling at the slit. Then again, Veil thinks wryly, with as much strength he can muster- the wetness might be coming from him. He’s soaking, his hole clenching tightly around nothing as he grinds harshly against Raihan’s clothed dick. 

“Hey, hey,” Raihan suddenly says. Two large hands reach up to cup his waist, holding Veil back. It makes Veil raise his eyebrows, because he knows for a fact that he’s strong enough to hold Raihan down and _take_ what he wants, but Raihan looks serious.

The man swallows, looking at Veil with a seriousness that he rarely displays. “Are you okay with this? You’re not- you’re not hard,” he finishes in a rush. 

Veil blinks, his hands still cupped around Raihan’s pecs, cradling them as he idly thumbs the dusky nipples craning at him. Raihan shudders, his head dropping back as he groans, and he fucks up into Veil, dragging his hard length against the crux of Veil’s thighs. 

“I’m not- well, about that,” Veil replies, his words airy, “I’m not- I don’t have a dick, see?” He drops a hand down and squeezes around his packer, his hips tilting upward. “Doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun.”

Raihan stares blankly for a moment, his eyes wide as he looks Veil up and down. The hands on his waist don’t stop moving, however; Raihan gently glides his fingers along Veil’s sides as he bites his lip, the tip of a canine peeking over his lower lip. 

“Okay,” Raihan says eventually, tilting his head up to glance at Veil. “If you’re okay with this, I’m okay with this.”

Veil grins back down at him, before dropping his hips, forcing the outline of Raihan’s cock to press roughly against him, prompting a moan to leak from his mouth. “Mm,” he hums agreeingly, throwing a half-lidded gaze to Raihan. 

Some part of him is relieved. The rest of him is eager to be filled, and he’ll focus on the turbulent feelings inside of him later after Raihan fucks his brains out of him. 

“C’mon,” Raihan cajoles, and Veil feels a hand slide into his shorts. Long fingers creep along his hip bones, tracing the inside of his thighs, and Veil can _feel_ Raihan’s smirk against his cheek when the man’s fingertips meet the sticky mess he’s made in his shorts. “Get this off so we can start, huh?”

A pink flush finds its way across Veil’s face. He’s not embarrassed, but the heat rushes to the front of his skin nonetheless. It’s a byproduct of the temperature rising throughout his body at an alarming rate- Raihan runs hot, and Veil insists it’s because he’s always fooling around with his Dragon pokemon. Regardless of how Raihan maintains his body heat, it’s creating a stifling heat around Veil, surrounding him and engulfing him in it.

He shifts, legs kicking out frantically to get his shorts and briefs off. The shorts slide off relatively easily, but his briefs and silicone packer are drenched. They cling to his skin, and Veil whines half-heartedly when Raihan’s fingers skate across his clit as he tries to pull the briefs off of him. 

“You okay?” Raihan asks breathlessly, 

“You- off, _off_ , I’ll do it,” Veil says, slapping a hand against Raihan’s side as he twists, pulling his briefs down. The packer is set on the side of the table, Raihan reaching out to put a mess of tissues below it to prevent it from dirtying the surface. Veil’s entire body has to stretch as far as he possibly, physically can, to even reach a fraction of the amount of distance Raihan hits with a casual movement of his arm. 

Something thick springs against his slit, tapping messily against his clit and sliding through the wetness below. Veil jolts, his fingers stuttering as he tries to tip the packer back into position, and he looks down in consternation, the frown struggling to stay on his face with every frantic slide of the fat length against the slippery folds of his cunt.

Raihan grins up back at him. While Veil’s been stretching, struggling to do some variation of yoga with his precarious position, Raihan’s thrown his own shorts and briefs to the side. One hand is lazily curled around the base of his cock, positioning it such that the purple head bumps against Veil’s swollen clit with every slight movement he makes. 

Veil swallows tightly. His hole clenches again, an involuntary motion whenever Raihan’s slit brushes against the tip of his cunt, leaking wetly against his clit- he stares blindly at it for a moment, his heart in his throat. It’s a gorgeous sight, the fat length trapped between his folds, the head peeking from between his thighs. 

He imagines Raihan can feel it, the twitching of his cunt against the side of Raihan’s dick, the way his hips stutter, the hitching of his breath. 

“Can I?” Raihan asks breathily, his voice cracking faintly in the middle of his question. His hand lifts from the base of his dick, tracing up along Veil’s inner thigh to rest next to Veil’s shivering folds. “I wanna sink my fingers into you.”

“Mm,” Veil hums in reply, his eyes going half-lidded as he grips Raihan’s shoulders, pressing tightly against them for support as he leans up and back, pushing his hips down against Raihan. Even without Raihan directly touching him, there’s something incredibly hot about the way he’s rubbing against the length below him, the slide made endlessly smooth because of how wet he is. “Lube?”

Raihan grins, his smile a touch feral, and his free hand reaches up to fumble around below one of his pillows. The other hand shifts, groping at Veil’s slick crotch, his thumb pressing lightly against the throbbing clit. It makes Veil shiver, a shudder travelling from his shoulders; it goes down his spine to the small of his back, and a whine escapes from his mouth.

The lube appears, the cap hastily screwed off and half-empty. Veil laughs, shaking his head as Raihan lifts his hand to pour the lube onto his fingers. “You use it often?” He teases, his voice high and breathy. 

“Whenever I think of you, of course,” Raihan shoots back, and pulls Veil up slightly, pressing his fingers insistently at Veil’s cunt, rubbing at the impatient, squeezing hole. 

Veil opens his mouth to retort, but all that leaves his mouth is a long, drawn out moan when a finger sinks in, sliding in all the way up to the second knuckle. His hips jerk haphazardly, his abdomen clenching tightly, and Raihan rubs his clean hand along Veil’s hip, rubbing at the jut of his hip bone. 

“Move,” Veil says mulishly, his eyelids fluttering as he presses his hips further into Raihan’s palm, squeezing tightly around the thick intrusion. He’s done this before, messing around in his bed at night and coming his mind out from fingering himself too hard, but Raihan’s fingers are thicker than his own, and they reach further than his own. 

And, Veil thinks, mouth dropping open as he whines- Raihan’s fingers are unpredictable. The calloused fingertip scrapes against his walls, prodding and pressing as if searching for something. Or maybe just getting used to Veil, finding what makes him twitch and what makes his thighs tremble as he sits in Raihan’s lap. 

He feels the sharp bite of canines at the base of his neck, curving at his collarbone, and another finger slides in. A broken moan slips out as his breath hitches, and Veil tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck for Raihan to bruise. 

Veil knows he bruises easily. Still, Raihan doesn’t seem to care that a simple bite and light sucking would be sufficient to leave a bright mark. He goes to town, insistently sinking his teeth into Veil’s pale skin, running his tongue over the marks and sucking.

The third finger goes in with an easy slide. Raihan’s wrist pumps furiously, pulling his fingers in and out of Veil with a vicious sort of delight. It creates a hot mess pooling in his abdomen, sliding up his spine and making him shake. Veil digs his fingers into Raihan’s shoulders, trailing his nails down and pressing marks into Raihan’s chest, pulling insistently at his teased nipples every time Raihan brushes past that bump inside of Veil’s cunt.

Raihan sets a punishing pace, making Veil jolt in his lap. His thighs are a mess of his own slick and sweat, made even messier by Raihan’s leaking cock, precome weeping from the head and rubbing up against the insides of Veil’s thighs. 

“Feel good?” Raihan murmurs, a feral smile pressing against the length of Veil’s neck. It sparks a fire inside of Veil- he nods once in agreement, and then uses a shaky hand to knock at Raihan’s slicked wrist, slapping it aside. He clenches, the emptiness hitting him sudden and abrupt. 

But in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t matter. Veil looms over Raihan’s surprised form, and one hand reaches to pull at Raihan’s swollen dick. It pulses in his grip, straining and curving towards Veil’s cunt like a greedy dog. A breathy noise escapes Raihan, his moan hitching in his throat, and Veil laughs, stroking it at a languid pace.

His other hand reaches for his cunt. He straightens, curving his back to push his chest out as he uses two fingers to spread his folds. Something inside of him lights up at the look on Raihan’s face- it’s a dazed look, open-mouthed- Raihan’s tongue lolling like he wants to eat Veil’s cunt out- 

Veil sinks down, down, down, a smooth slide as he fills himself up with the cock he’s been dreaming of since _forever_ , and it feels like he’s absolutely stuffing himself full. He presses his hands against the crook of Raihan’s hips, pushing him down against the bed to prevent him from moving as Veil gets used to the feeling inside of him, and the feeling of Raihan straining against his fingers makes his spine shiver.

“ _Mm_ ,” he moans, throwing his head back as he grinds against Raihan, sparks bursting behind his half-lidded eyes. Raihan is as thick as he expected, and it’s a burning warmth inside of him, rubbing up against his walls and pressing tightly against his sensitive spots.

With his eyes closed, Veil can’t see Raihan’s hands moving. But he feels it- the sudden sensation of fingertips against his hips, skating lightly down to frame his shaking thighs- the feel of a thumb rubbing insistently at his clit, forcing a broken moan from his throat- a gentle hand pushing his fingers aside, entangling with his own while the other lies limply against his thigh, and Raihan fucks _up_ -

A choked off scream echoes in Veil’s throat, barely bitten off at the last minute by him slamming his mouth shut on instinct. He blinks, looking weakly at Raihan as he bounces in his lap, and Raihan jerks up accordingly, his hips moving in aborted, rushed movements as he chases Veil’s cunt.

It’s a heady sensation. Raihan’s cock slides in and out of Veil’s hole, a wet slide made easier from how much the both of them are leaking, and heat builds up in Veil’s abdomen, a burning flame that spreads all the way to the tip of his feet, making his toes curl up with pleasure every time Raihan manages to scrape the head of his dick past that trembling spot inside of him.

“You like that?” Raihan asks breathlessly, a smile breaking through the strain on his face as he ruts upwards. Veil nods, trying to keep his mouth shut so he doesn’t make too much of a mess, what with all the sounds that threaten to leak from his throat.

He shifts a bit, bracing his feet against the bed properly, and then starts bouncing on Raihan’s dick, forcing himself up and down along with the furious pace Raihan originally set. It’s as if he can see his peak, that cliff that he’s about to tip over as the pleasure rides through him in waves, and Veil only needs that much more _effort_ to hit it. 

Something about what he does must push Raihan’s buttons, because the man groans, a deep, feral noise that explodes out of his chest, and he tightens his grip on Veil, fucking into him at a punishing pace, knowing Veil is fully capable of taking it. 

“Come on,” Veil murmurs hoarsely, then clears his throat and repeats it in a louder voice. “Come for me,” he says, and Raihan chokes on his next breath, an indulgent smile on his face. Raihan laughs, pressing his thumb heavily against Veil’s sensitive, swollen clit, and the climbing pleasure overflows with a bang inside his body. 

He shudders, squeezing tightly around the length inside his body, his eyelids fluttering as he droops down. Veil barely holds himself up, his breaths coming in short, jilted attempts as he shakes, and Raihan grinds his hips up, rubbing against Veil’s sensitive insides, making Veil jerk sporadically on top of him. 

Raihan fucks up once, twice, and then his face twists, his mouth falling open in a long moan as he falls apart below Veil. His entire body trembles, muscles tightening up below skin as he arches his back, pushing all the way into Veil as he comes. Veil shifts, his hole closing around the twitching dick as it spurts inside of him, filling him with a wet warmth that feels like it’ll linger.

“Yeah?” Veil says slyly, even as he catches his breath after that explosive orgasm that ripped through his body. “Feel good?”

The man below him manages a broken laugh, his fingers tightening around Veil’s as Veil slowly slides up and down Raihan’s cock. “Felt _great_ ,” Raihan replies weakly, and something that feels like satisfaction curls up inside of Veil’s chest, warm and beating around his heart.

-=-

“I heard Meowths look better overseas,” Veil says idly, scrolling through pictures on his Twitter. He leans back against Raihan’s chest, pressing the back of his head into Raihan’s shoulder and pulling his hoodie tighter around him. “They don’t have weird beards, for once.”

Raihan glances over, eyebrows rising as he shifts to lightly rest his chin on Veil’s head. “Is that so?” He hums, dropping his own Rotom Phone to the side and wrapping his arms around Veil’s chest, hauling Veil up to sit properly in his lap and tugging the sides of the hoodie around the smaller frame sitting in between his thighs. 

Veil nods, raising up his Rotom Phone. “See?” He swipes through the photos, his lips twisting with humor as the photos get wilder and wilder. Meowths are strange no matter what part of the world they’re found in, he supposes, but they’re far better than the terrifying, beard-scratching off-brown versions they have in Galar. 

In Alolan, there are pictures of a gray Meowth dressed in a flower chain and a grass skirt, caught in the midst of doing the hula. There’s a pale yellow Meowth in Kanto, jumping around in the middle of a large grass plain, eagerly chasing after a Butterfree. 

“Hm,” Raihan murmurs, tightening his grip around Veil’s frame. “I think Meowth is kinda cute. Our Meowth, I mean.”

Veil immediately sits up, pushing away from Raihan’s grip. The older man doesn’t let up, a low laugh bubbling out of his throat as he holds onto Veil, avoiding the elbow that flies at his face. “Seriously?” Veil demands, raising both eyebrows so high they almost disappear below his fringe. “You like their weird beards? Even the gray Alolan Meowth is better than the Galar one!”

“It’s certainly a look,” Raihan replies with a sharp grin, tugging Veil to return to his original position. “What, are you jealous that I think it’s cuter than you?”

That comment prompts Veil to make a face, scrunching up his nose as he stares at Raihan. He is fully aware that this is Raihan trying to get a rise out of him. Veil is usually incredibly laid-back, non-combative and preferring to lounge at home or play with Six, his Ninetails, but Raihan refuses to let him live peacefully.

This teasing stems from Raihan’s strange, deep-seated desire to see Veil riled up, to see him flushed and abrasive, in Raihan’s own words. 

It’s something to do with the tension between them when they argue. These arguments are so petty and minor that they both know neither of them are actually truly upset over it, but arguing for the sake of argument is occasionally fun. Invigorating, almost, especially when it ends with a fight to see who tops in bed. 

But simply put, Veil has decided that Raihan is just apparently extremely masochistic. 

Considering how he can suplex Raihan into the ground if he wanted to, the man really likes to test his limits whenever the chance arises. Considering how he can _also_ defeat Raihan on the green plains of a Pokemon gym if he has to, the man _really_ has no shame about teasing Veil and trying to rile him up. 

“Well,” Veil says eventually, turning to flop back on Raihan’s chest and tucking his Rotom Phone closer to himself. The best punishment for Raihan is to ignore him and his attempts at teasing. “If you say so, I suppose- I _won’t_ judge you for having bad taste. Even better, I’ll be so generous that I’ll forgive you. Everyone has flaws; it’s just a little pitiable that your flaws are related to Pokemon aesthetics.”

Raihan makes a protesting noise in the back of his throat. “I’m just saying, our Meowth is pretty cute. I’d even add it to my team if I weren’t playing competitively.”

A faint smile crawls onto Veil’s face. This time, he knows Raihan is definitely joking. When it comes to Pokemon and his team, he would never mess around with his lineup and his Pokemon. The Pokemon in Raihan’s current lineup have been with him ever since the man started his competitive Pokemon journey, and they’ve grown alongside him. 

They’ve been with him every step of the way, and Veil wouldn’t be the only one attempting to murder Raihan if he tried to add Meowth to his team. He stretches in Raihan’s lap, his free hand reaching up to wrap gently around the back of Raihan’s neck, pulling him down. Raihan moves to rest his chin on Veil’s shoulder, leaning closer towards Veil’s phone.

“I’ll pretend I believe you,” Veil murmurs, and pats Raihan lightly on the back of his neck. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you scream when we came across that one forest where Meowths were heavily concentrated.”

He can feel Raihan’s toothy grin against his neck, the sharp tip of a fang gently dragging up and down his taut skin. Veil laughs, and tilts his neck further, according Raihan more space. 

“I think you should add it to your team,” Raihan says suddenly, one hand reaching up to push Veil’s phone down onto the sofa, the other wandering below the line of his shirt, skirting the slight strip of pale skin exposed because of Veil’s stretching. 

Veil looks up, levelling a deadpan look at the man who’s beating a dead horse while trying to get lucky.

“I mean,” Raihan adds, smiling sharply like a man who doesn’t realise he’s only digging his own grave another six feet deeper, “I think Galar Meowths are cuter than Six, anyways.”

A pause. “I think I’ll actually kill you,” Veil says casually. He shifts in Raihan’s grip, settling with his knees on either side of Raihan’s hips, framing the man’s thighs below him. “I know I said you’re entitled to wrong opinions, but I might have to take that back.”

His lips twist on instinct, a pout finding its way across his face. Raihan’s gaze drops to them- something bright rings with satisfaction inside of Veil, the sight of Raihan being stupidly distracted by him, and he leans forward, his hair falling in a pink curtain around Raihan’s sharp cheekbones, dusting along the sides of his face. 

Galar Meowths, cuter than his Six? Cuter than his darling Ninetails who’s been by his side for as long as he can remember? Raihan is very lucky that Veil can find it in him to be the bigger person. He runs his fingers down the hard plane of Raihan’s irritatingly well-defined chest. 

“Pokemon battle, now.”

Raihan’s grin is almost feral. “Since you asked so _nicely_ , baby.”

All in all, Veil decides, even as he gears up to kick Raihan’s ass, it’s a pretty nice life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
